


Джонлок-рулетка (Johnlock Roulette)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Пять раз Джон раскручивал рулетку и один раз вышел победителем.





	Джонлок-рулетка (Johnlock Roulette)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Johnlock Roulette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964442) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



**1\. Рулетка**

Вращение колеса эхом отозвалось в закручивающихся спиралью мыслях Джона, наблюдающего, как Шерлок флиртовал с крупье. Детектив был хорошим актером, но было ли это хорошей идеей в целом? Или он действительно интересовался этим человеком? И почему Джона вообще это должно трогать? Все ради дела, верно? Даже если нет, он не имел претензий к Шерлоку. Или имел? Может, он сам хотел оказаться на месте крупье? 

Они покинули Гросвенор-казино на Мейд-Мэриан-Вей далеко за полночь. Последний поезд на Лондон ушел, а все отели в Ноттингеме были заселены туристами, приехавшими на ежегодный фестиваль Робина Гуда.

— Кто такой этот Робин Гуд? — поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Ну, Робин Гуд и Вольные Стрелки из Шервудского леса, — увидев ничего не выражающий взгляд компаньона, Джон продолжил. — Принц воров? Мужчины в трико? Нет? Да кто не знает Робина Гуда!

— Похоже, я его удалил.

К сожалению, тысячи других людей не удалили этого героя и теперь забили город до предела. После нескольких бесплодных попыток, друзьям, наконец, удалось найти свободный номер в отеле Уолтон.

— К сожалению, у нас остался свободным только люкс для новобрачных, но уверен, вам понравится. 

Джон перетасовал в уме несколько возможных ответов, но остановился на «спасибо» и взял ключ.

За дверью девятнадцатого номера оказалась гостиная с двумя удобными креслами и столом. С одной стороны располагалась смежная ванная комната с огромной ванной. Четыре ступени вели к спальной зоне с королевского размера кроватью с балдахином.

Шерлок тут же развалился в одном из кресел, Джон устроился напротив.

— Как ты узнал, что крупье был сообщником подозреваемого в убийстве?

— Он жуковал.

— Как именно?

— Ставил дополнительные фишки на выигрышные ставки человека, которого мы «пасли» в казино.

— О, это станет прекрасным заголовком нового поста в моем блоге. «Жуки на пастбище!»

Шерлок закатил глаза, но Джону показалось, что уголки его губ дрогнули.

Джон ухмыльнулся и подавил зевок. Взглянул на уютную кровать. 

«Это не должно смущать, — сказал он себе. — Стиснуть зубы и все дела».

— Лично я с ног валюсь. Не хочешь ли на боковую? Кровать большая, и я не против лечь вместе.

— Ты же знаешь, Джон, я нахожу количество требуемого тобой сна утомительным и ненужным. Я не устал.

— Делай как знаешь.

«И ты вечно так поступаешь», — про себя добавил Джон.

 

**2\. Русская рулетка**

— Три человека, очевидные самоубийства. Все застрелились на прошлой неделе из револьвера, что не может быть совпадением. Даже Лестрейд не прошел бы мимо. У нас дело, Джон!

Шерлок быстро выяснил, что жертвы были связаны с Лондонским университетом. Дальнейшее расследование показало, что все они контактировали с человеком по имени Дон Буллинг, однако никого с таким именем не проживало ни в Лондоне, ни в Англии. Шерлок был в восторге.

В обратном поезде из Оксфорда Шерлок просто ликовал. 

— Как я и думал, эта игра в русскую рулетку оказалась извращенным ритуалом инициации в некой извращенной версии Буллингдон клуба*.

— А трахнуть дохлую свинью не явилось бы достаточным извращением?

Женщина, сидевшая через проход, закрыла уши сына руками и сердито на них посмотрела. Джон на мгновение растерялся, но, поймав взгляд Шерлока, он не смог скрыть смешок. Вскоре оба совершенно неприлично хихикали.

Возмущенное выражение женщины только смешило их больше. Пассажирка схватила руку своего сына и ушла в поисках менее нежелательных попутчиков, а, может, проводника.

— Прекрати, — выдохнул Джон, — иначе нас сбросят с поезда.

— Не забудь перекатиться, когда будешь приземляться.

...

И как их игривые шутки к этому привели?

Шерлок, вычислив, что «Дон Буллинг» должен был наблюдать за русской рулеткой, изобразил из себя потенциального кандидата в клуб, чтобы выманить добычу. Джон разобрался с молодой женщиной ( _вот неожиданность!_ ) и получил возможность с ее наблюдательного пункта в ужасе смотреть, как его лучший друг раскручивает барабан револьвера и приставляет ствол к виску. Повторялась история с таблетками и таксистом, но на этот раз Джон не имел возможности выстрелить.

Джон был слишком далеко, и Шерлок не мог ни видеть, ни слышать его. Не отрываясь от телескопа, Джон нащупал телефон. Едва он набрал номер, Шерлок нажал на спусковой крючок.

Звука выстрела не донеслось. Брызг крови тоже не было. Шерлок опустил руку, убрал револьвер и вытащил телефон.

— Джон?

— Идиот придурочный! О чем, черт побери, ты думал?

— Все в порядке. Я извлек пулю. Ловкость рук. Это просто...

— Заткнись! Заткнись! Клянусь богом, Шерлок, если ты скажешь, что это был просто фокус, я сам тебя убью. Ты хоть соображаешь, что я пережил?

Джон, тяжело дыша, наблюдал, как на лице Шерлока сменялись эмоции — испуг, замешательство, запоздалое осознание, сожаление. Он увидел, как Шерлок провел параллель между этой ситуацией, их первым расследованием и тем делом, которое Джон в течение двух лет считал последним.

Голос Шерлока зазвучал необычно мягко:

— Джон, прости. Мне ничего не угрожало, но понимаю, что ты этого не знал. Мне действительно жаль.

Плечи Джона поникли. 

— Больше не поступай так со мной, хорошо?

— Больше не буду.

 

**3\. Чат-рулетка**

— Википедия говорит, что Чат-рулетка — это сайт, на котором случайные посетители со всего мира могут поболтать друг с другом при помощи веб-камеры. Сайт был создан Андреем Терновским, 17-летним московским школьником.

— Вот оно! Джон, ты блистателен!

Джон застыл в шоке от внезапной смены ролей. Разве не его прерогатива называть Шерлока «блистательным»? Обычно можно было надеяться лишь на то, что Шерлок сочтет его менее выраженным идиотом, чем остальных. Не успел Джон найти подходящий ответ, Шерлок продолжил:

— Майкрофт удавится своим зонтом, когда я скажу ему, что ты нашел ключ к делу, над которым несколько месяцев бились его антитеррористические миньоны! О, это лучше, чем Рождество!

Шерлок обхватил лицо Джона своими огромными ладонями, быстро поцеловал в губы и убежал. Застучали шаги на лестнице, хлопнула парадная дверь, затем наступила тишина.

Джон долго сидел, ошеломленный.

Шерлок действительно его поцеловал? Или это было игрой воображения? Шерлок на самом деле назвал Джона «блистательным», а потом поцеловал в губы? Нет, скорее, это были галлюцинации.

Джон нащупал свой пульс. Частит. От поцелуя? Или от какого-то психотропного препарата, который Шерлок подмешал ему в чай? Такое уже проходили…

Джон поднес пальцы ко рту. Можно ли почувствовать следы губ Шерлока? Со стыдом он понял, что ведет себя, как влюбленная школьница. 

— Это смешно! — сказал Джон вслух. Покачав головой, принес на кухню свой, по всей видимости, отравленный чай, вылил его и заварил заново. Уселся в свое кресло и уставился в пустоту, решительно отказавшись размышлять о том, что же случилось с его загадочным соседом.

 

**4\. Грязная рулетка**

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Грязной рулетке?

— Что-то типа чат-рулетки?

— Да, только без одежды. За одну ночь ты мог бы довести свой статус до «Ватсона-шесть континентов»!

Джон осушил кружку, пока старые армейские приятели с хохотом хлопали его по спине, и тоже рассмеялся, но без души.

Он вовсе не стремился общаться со случайными голыми незнакомцами. И не возбуждался от мысли о дрочке перед ноутбуком под наблюдением анонимного вуайериста. Никогда он не увлекался подобными штучками!

Более тревожным был факт, что Джон больше не хотел знакомиться в пабах с женщинами. И ходить на свидания, которые пыталась ему устроить Гарри («Нет, клянусь, он действительно натурал»). И, если честно, не хотел завязывать любые романтические или сексуальные отношения.

Его ум неумолимо продолжал возвращаться к Шерлоку, что было полной задницей. «Никаких каламбуров!» — крикнул он себе. Он не собирался представлять в красках некую анатомическую часть тела своего лучшего друга! Ни за что!

Похоже, требовалась еще одна пинта.

 

**5\. Рулетка для мальчиков**

Почему на ноутбуке Джона оказалось гей-порно? Последнее, что он сделал перед сном,— обновил блог. Он совершенно точно не заходил на «BoysRoulette.com». И все же, как только утром он открыл свой ноутбук, на экране во всем обнаженном великолепии засияла заставка этого сайта!

Ясен пень, Шерлок опять взломал пароль.

Но почему гей-порно? Шерлок посещал этот сайт ради развлечения? Мистер _Я-Женат-На-Работе_ крутил интрижки на стороне? При этой мысли разум Джона едва не закоротило.

И почему Шерлок оставил окно открытым? Пытался отправить Джону какое-то зашифрованное сообщение? Или подсознательно? В отличие от обнаженных мужчин на экране, мозг Джона застыл в режиме офф-лайн.

Шерлок вплыл в комнату с ответом на невысказанный вопрос. 

— Ради дела, разумеется.

— Но почему на _моем_ ноутбуке?

— Твой был ближе.

Допустим.

— Что за дело?

— Пара пустяков по поручению Майкрофта. Кто-то хакнул сайт и заполучил кадры с двумя членами парламента в полудюжине компрометирующих позиций. Майкрофт хочет избежать скандала.

— На сегодняшний день вряд ли это будет большим скандалом.

— Говорит человек, который до тошноты чувствует необходимость повторять фразу «Я не гей».

— Потому что я и есть не гей , — ответил Джон на автопилоте, мысленно добавив: «Что не значит, что я стопроцентный натурал, впрочем...»

— Ну, в этом случае, оба были якобы счастливо женаты. На женщинах, — Шерлок сделал паузу, затем добавил с оттенком сарказма, что удивило Джона, — которые не оказались международными убийцами.

Даже после столь долгого времени Джона ранил факт, что он позволил себя так глупо обвести вокруг пальца. Огорчение промелькнуло на его лице, и Шерлок, полностью дискредитировавший себя в плане демонстрации отсутствия эмпатии, ожидаемой от самопровозглашенного социопата, моментально раскаялся.

— Джон, пожалуйста, удали последние слова. Зря я напомнил про Мэри, даже не знаю, зачем я это сделал.

Он выглядел искренне смущенным, что сбило Джона с толку. Долгую неловкую минуту они смотрели друг на друга, пока шаги миссис Хадсон на лестнице не послужили желанной сменой темы.

 

**+1. Сердечная рулетка**

Джону снился сон.

Огромное колесо рулетки крутилось и вращалось, красные и черные ячейки мелькали: «гей», «не гей», «гей», «не гей», «гей», «не гей»... Шарик прыгал, пока решительно не остановился на единственном зеленом секторе, обозначенном «Шерлок».

Джон проснулся.

У подножия кровати стояла фигура, плохо различимая в полумраке, но тревоги это не вызвало. В комнате Джона мог быть только один человек, и факт, что именно этого человека хотел Джон, вызвал радостную улыбку на его лице. Джон приглашающе похлопал по постели.

Шерлок подошел и сел к нему лицом, подтянув одну ногу к груди, а другую свесив с кровати. Что-то неуверенное было в его движениях, и сердце Джона дрогнуло.

Джон положил руку ладонью вверх на одеяло и погладил большим пальцем Шерлока по лодыжке. Тот бросил взгляд на руку Джона, потом на его лицо. Похоже, увиденное позволило детективу сделать верные выводы, потому что он улыбнулся накрыл небольшую руку Джона своей широкой ладонью. 

Некоторое время существовало только дыхание и ощущение руки в руке, да еще медленное скольжение большого пальца Шерлока по чувствительной коже запястья. Наконец, Джон нарушил молчание.

— Нам нужно об этом поговорить?

— Ты же знаешь, обсуждение сантиментов — не моя область.

— Но это? Мы? — Джон жестом обвел их обоих и кровать. — Это твоя область?

— Я хотел бы, чтобы так было.

Его откровенность ободрила Джона — распахнув одеяло, он притянул Шерлока к себе. Его лучший друг оказался в его постели, и было известно, к чему это приведет, и Джона это вообще не тревожило!

Их первый поцелуй (или все-таки второй… Джон сделал мысленную зарубку расспросить об этом Шерлока позже) был мягким, теплым и удивительно умиротворяющим. Низкий горловой стон Шерлока звучал почти как мурлыканье. Джон положил ладонь на щеку Шерлока.

— Я рад, что мы к этому пришли.

— Да.

Потом были поцелуи, губы, шеи, груди, животы, бедра и все, что между ними. Тихий шепот, сдавленные смешки, сорванное от удовольствия дыхание. И через все это красной нитью шло ощущение _правильности_.

Игры закончились. Колесо остановилось, оба вышли победителями.

**Author's Note:**

> * Клуб Буллингдон был основан в 1780 году мужчинами - выпускниками Оксфордского университета. 
> 
> "Первоначально это был спортивный клуб для любителей крикета и охоты, но постепенно завтраки с шампанским, ужины и шумные попойки стали основным занятием его членов. В 1927 году, после очередного ежегодного ужина и очередной попойки члены клуба разбили все окна в колледже, как результат – запрет устраивать попойки ближе чем в 15 милях от Оксфорда.  
> В клуб могут вступить исключительно мужчины из Оксфордского университета. Его членами были когда премьер министр Дэвид Кэмерон, канцлер Джордж Осборн, мэр Лондона Борис Джонсон, Эдуард Седьмой, Эдуард Восьмой, граф Спенсер, Нотаниэль Ротшильд и телеведущий Дэвид Димблби".
> 
> http://www.londonru.com/%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%82-%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%81%D1%84%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B0/


End file.
